


Once I was Nothing

by ponybologna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Blood, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponybologna/pseuds/ponybologna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am the Warden, I am, I am, I am. [OLD WORK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I was Nothing

I am the  _Warden,_ but once I was  _nothing_.

  
The mud beneath your boots, mixing black with the blood and the rain. The lowest of the low, nothing,  _no one,_ with my titles stripped, and my body failing, and everything I knew ripped from me like a carpet beneath my feet. Once, all I knew was your boot on my chest, and the rain in my eyes, and your blade at my throat. The absence of hope. I was a dead woman walking.  
I took a breath.

  
And I spat in your eye, and swallowed liquid corruption, and laughed through the blood in my mouth, and  _lived, and I continue to do so._

 _  
_ I do have a name, one that I keep locked within me, only passed between lips in the night, riding on warm breaths, and sandwiched between bodies drenched in cold sweat with the sheets stuck to us and our hands shaking, because even heroes—  _especially_ heroes— have bad dreams. But it’s just a private thing, a small thing. That’s not who I am.

  
I’m the Warden,  _that’s_ who I am, and I’m no longer nothing, because nothing can’t  _live._


End file.
